duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Shield Trigger
・トリガー (Shīrudo Torigā) |Released= DM-01 Base Set (OCG) DM-01 Base Set |Icon= 100px |Dmwiki= S・トリガー }} Shield Trigger is an evergreen keyword shared among each of the 5 monocolored civilizations and Zero. Details While the ability was originally featured only on spells, it was later introduced on creatures in DM-04. It enables a spell to be cast or a creature to be summoned for no cost if they are returned to your hand while previously a shield in your shield zone. This enables a game to easily be reversed with a card, such as a DNA Spark disabling any more of your opponent's creatures from attacking and also disabling the opponent's creatures from the battle zone from blocking your next attack, or a Terror Pit removing your opponent's major threat, such as a fatty creature. Triggering Shield Triggers is one of the reversal and risk factors in Duel Masters, as it enables the opponent to act in a turn where he usually cannot do anything at all. Cards with the shield trigger ability tend to be more expensive in mana cost than their regular counterparts (Such as a creature having a power to cost ratio of 5 to 1000 or a spell costing 6 or 7). Due to this factor, Quasi-Vanilla creatures with Shield Trigger are often considered among one of the worst creatures in the entire game due to them having a heavily imbalanced cost to power ratio as well as bringing no direct advantage other than potentially being summoned for no cost. As creatures with Shield Trigger are being summoned into the battle zone instead of being "put", if a creature with a ”When you summon this creature” effect is put into the battle zone via Shield Trigger, the effect will trigger. *A creature such as Heavy Death Metal, End of the Century which can only be summoned can be put into the battle zone like normal this way. Vice Versa, if an ability prevents you from summoning a creature or casting a spell, you can't use the shield trigger abilities of those respective card types. The Cross Gear card type has a variant known as Shield Trigger Cross which allows the Cross Gear can be Generated into the battle zone and crossed for no cost. An improved version with an additional ability when you cast it while controlling no shields was introduced in DMRP-01 Here Come the Jokers!!, Super Shield Trigger. Probability Table The below table illustrates the chance of seeing a card that has "Shield Trigger" as one of your 5 shields when they are broken, based on the number of cards with the ability in your deck. }} Reminder Text The latest reminder text for creatures that have Shield Trigger reads; The latest reminder text for spells that have Shield Trigger reads; Example Cards with the Shield Trigger ability Creatures Evolution Creatures Spells Twinpacts D2 Fields Cards that give "Shield Trigger" Cards with Conditional Shield Trigger Support Supporting Cards that support Shield Triggers Anti-Shield Trigger Cards :See also: Cards that prevent Shield Triggers, Summoning and Casting, and cards that provide Lockdown Anti-Shield Trigger Cards Cards with effects triggered by Shield Triggers Cards with effects triggered by Shield Triggers Rulings *Q: If I summon a creature with Shield Trigger that also has 15px Blocker, can that creature block on that turn? **A: Yes. The game action of Blocking isn't affected by Summoning Sickness. *Q: If a creature can attack untapped creatures, can it attack a creature that is summoned by Shield Trigger? **A: Yes, a creature summoned by Shield Trigger is just like any other creature. Related Categories *For cards that give your shields the Shield Trigger ability, see here. Category:Keyword